the story of team BADT
by wolfrayne1
Summary: the story follows a team of huntresses and their journey to be the best. along the way there will be heroism, tragedy, and love. Written by: Ethan pulver Edited by: Caleb Maloy
1. Chapter 1

The journey of team A.T.B.D

So our story begins in the land of vale on a dark night and the moon is as bright as ever but a dark feeling fills the air as our heroins disembark the cargo vessel in a dead run to get away from the crew.

"you think it was a good Idea now kas." "Of course I do. It was the fastest way to get to vale without having to pay." "of course you risk our lives to save a quick buck." "I don't know it was kinda fun to be able to ride on a boat instead of hiking through the desert like we usually do." "quiet nibi don't give her any reason to think she made a good decision right zar." "eh."

"quit running get back here stowaways. Damn they got way."

They stop to catch their breath at a café about three blocks from the docks.

"Man it's so much more vibrant here. I love it." Nibi says. "Eh I just can't wait to start the tournament this week end." "YOU DOLT! Only students can be in the tournament." Turk says. "then we better find a school to join soon kas if we want to compete." Zar explains. "oooooo look at those people over there they look tough why don't ask them to fight." Nibi says "I don't know nibi they seem to be robbing that store." "hey those are white fang! Let's get them." Turk says. "YEA" they all say as they get up from the table and begin walking towards them. "HEY YOU!"

"huh who are you." " leave them there just a bunch of girls they're no threat."

Kas face becomes completely red with anger. "uh oh now you did it." Turk says "guys lets leave this to her and nibi queue the her angry music"

Kas whips her rifle from her back and takes aim, but instead flips it over and engages her axe and in one slash takes down the first white fang member like a flash of light. The other three turn to see her straighten up with blood dripping from her axe.

"we cant fail this job now get her"

Two of them rush her with swords. She blocks one blow and narrowly dodges the other as it cuts into her ear ring and scratches it. Her eyes burn with even more rage and lets loose a fury of blows to the second white fang goon and literally dices him to pieces. The third struck with fear trys to run but kas flips her axe back into rifle mode and fires three rounds into him. He drops with a look of shock on his face.

"hmph. Now all that's left is you. Now you can surrender and die quickly or we can do this the hard way."

As she turns around her face goes from anger to complete shock and disappointment as he appears to have gotten away with his quarry.

"awwwwww it was just starting to get fun." Kas says "well you cant win them all sis." Turk says. "wait didn't you guys see where he went ." "nope actually we didn't ." they all say. "damn well lets find a hotel." Kas says. "OH NOW YOU'LL SPEND MONEY." Turk yells. They all laugh.


	2. Chapter 2 the first day

Chapter 2: the first day.

Well, after a good night's rest at one of the nicest hotels in vale the girls decide they want to go shopping.

"hmmmmm I wonder where we should go first?" kas asked the group. "How about a book store." "NO. nibi no book stores. You always blow 100 dollars on books that we can't carry with us." Turk says. Nibi begins to tear up. "Oh, I'm sorry nibi we can go just no buying anything ok." "*sniffle* ok turk I won't." "Hey there is a book store there right next to a dust shop. I'm gonna run in there why don't you join me zar." "Ok."

"Hey guys I'm gonna head around the block to get ammo at the gun shop round the corner." Kas says. "ok." The rest say.

So the girls go to the stores they want. On the way to the gun shop she notices a red headed girl go in to the same store she goes into and thinks to herself, "hmm she was kind of cute. I wonder who she is? She was wearing some odd looking outfit, looked like a bustier made of leather and gold. Hmmm I'll have to ask her name." so she enters the gun shop and sees the girl looking at the high powered ammunition. She starts walking towards her to ask her name but she gets hit like a freight train with fear and walks past her while checking her out. She then walks to the small rifle section to check if they have her ammo type, and comes to a near nerdgasm when she sees a room marked 5.56mm ammo. She busts the door down and dives right in to the ammo with absolute delight and completely forgot the red headed girl was in the store. While playing with the ammo like a little school boy over the latest comic she notices the red headed girl and the shop owner staring at her. She freezes like a statue in embarrassment and her whole face turns red when the red head giggles at her. Out of sheer embarrassment she grabs as much ammo as she can and runs past the counter leaving a pile of cash on it and bolts out the door nearly in tears.

Meanwhile at the book store….

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkk. So many books oh my gosh I'm in heaven. Ooooooo I want this, this, this, this, and…..wait I can't buy anything. Hmph, Hey what if I only buy one or two. Yeah I'll get two, but what two should I get. Ummmmmm how about ninjas of love and the ursa chronicles. Yeah that's perfect now turk won't yell at me for buying so many." Nibi walks to the counter to pay for the books.

"Is that all today miss." The store owner asks.

"Yes thank you."

She walks out of the book store as kas runs around the corner in tears.

"Hey kas what's wrong." Nibi asks. "Oh nothing really except I completely embarrassed myself in front of this REALLY cute girl at eh gun store." "You mean that girl." Nibi points out the red head coming across the street. "Oh crap, how do I look?" "You look fine here she is." As kas turns around she sees the girl begin to talk. "Hey you left too much money on the counter when you ran out. Oh and im pyrrha nice to meet you." "Oh umm uh I'm kas and thank you." Kas says while feeling nervous. "So are you guys new in town." Pyrrha asked kas. "Uh yea there are two others with us, oh there they are hey guys this is pyrrha. Pyrrha this is turk and zar the last two members of my team." "hey" zar and turk say.

"oh so you're a team what school are you guys from." Pyrrha asked

They all stammer and mumble till kas says "yeah, we aren't from a school, we are actually just a bunch of friends who want to compete in the tournament."

"Well you could always apply to beacon we are-"

"No need" ozpin interrupts. "Headmaster I didn't see you there" Pyrra says startled.

"after what I saw last night you are very welcome to join my school once you pass one more test." Ozpin explains

They all yell "bring it on!" "then get some rest your test begins tomorrow . you better get some rest to miss you'll need it." "yes headmaster I'll head back now. It was very nice to meet you all especially you kas." She says and winks at her.

Kas passes out from joy due to pyrrhas' wink, and wakes up about two hours later at the hotel.

"oh gosh she is hot." Kas says in an exhausted voice.

"she was pretty cute even for a girl." Turk says.

"eh" zar says.

"well I think she's cool, we should try to hang out with her more."

"well I think I am in love. *sigh* we better get some sleep ladies ok."

"ok." They all say.

So they rest for the night. Kas has possibly fallen in love with someone she just met, and what is this test the headmaster has planned for our heroins tomorrow, well you'll just have to wait and find out.


	3. Chapter 3 the test

Chapter Three: The Test

The next day the girls head out to Beacon Academy for their test.

"I wonder what we are going to have to do to get in." Nibi asks. "It will not be too difficult for us, we can handle anything." Turk says. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves sis, remember no thyself and know thine enemy-." "Blah blah blah I know sis. Gosh do not worry we know our own capabilities so we should be fine."

The arrive at Beacon cliffs and see for stone slabs in the ground in front of them along with professor Ozpin and a blond haired woman standing near the edge of the cliff.

"Welcome ladies to Beacon here you will face your initiation." Professor says. "Your job is to retrieve the artifact from a cave in the forest and bring it back here." The blond woman explains. "And be careful not only will you face the creatures of Grimm in these woods but also a team of my best students will be sent out to stop you from reaching the artifact." Ozpin explains further. "Umm one question: how do we get down there?" Nibi asks. "See those stone slabs under you, those are catapults, you will need to devise a landing strategy to reach the ground safely."

And without any warning the catapults launch our heroins in to the air above the forest. Zar being as cunning as she is uses her fire magic to bring herself to a hover and slowly descend to the ground. Kas decides to take a more aggressive approach and uses her axe to latch onto a tree branch and swing from branch to branch all the way to the ground. Nibi switches her long sword into grappling hook mode and latches onto a tree and slowly lowers herself down. Turk always wanting to scare her sis surrounds herself in ice and crashes into the ground right in front of Kas who is shocked and thrown to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR TURK!"

"teehee." Turk giggles. "Well that was rather exciting don't you think guys." Turk says. "Oh yeah, as fun as being mauled by an ursa turk." Zar snaps.

Turk glares at zar. "Let's keep our heads guys we have a job to complete, plus we don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

They continue through the forest very cautiously with weapons drawn and magic ready. About a mile in the spot a pack of beowolves completely unaware of their presence, so Kas gives Zar the signal to cut them off from escape. In a flash the clearing is surrounded in flames and the beowolves are cut of and panicking. Next Kas gives Nibi the signal to take out the alpha leader. Using her speed as a faunus she rushes the leader and in one quick strike decapitates the beast and cuts a claw off for a souvenir all in one quick motion. And lastly Turk is giving the signal to freeze the stragglers solid. In less than fifteen seconds all the beowolves are frozen solid and then quickly destroyed by Kas and her rifle.

They finally reach the cave but Turk gets an eerie feeling. "Hey guys do you feel like we are being watched." "Actually yeah Zar do you see anything." Kas asks. "No I not yet. Wait behind us in the trees."


	4. Chapter 4 the battle

Chapter 4: the battle

And in a flash a young man in green lashes out guns a blaze and catches the group off guard. But Kas is just fast enough to unleash a barrage of her own at the young man, forcing him to abandon his attack and retreat. Immediately after that they are barraged by explosions of pink smoke. "It's coming from the top of the cliff, Zar now." Kas orders, and with the precision of and EOD team combined with a sniper, she blows the young woman off the cliff. "We have to get into the cave where we have the advantage." And with that they rush into the cave but Kas is cut off by the red headed girl Pyrrha and a young blond male. "Go finish the mission ill handle this." Kas orders. Turk gives a nod and they run further into the cave with the green dressed male and the orange haired girl giving chase.

Kas thinks to herself. "oh crap it's her, why did it have to be her, of course it had to be her, gah this sucks."

"im sorry we have to do this." Pyrrha say in an apologetic manner

"so am i." kas says with dispointment.

And with that Kas lashes out with the butt of her rifle and misses Pyrrha but hits the blondie. "JAUNNE!"

"im fine don't worry." As he retaliates but only nics her stomach that makes Kas concerned about her odds. "shit this is not good." She swings her rifle up and unleashes a volley at jaunne, but Jaunne blocks it with his shield which gives Pyrrha an opportunity to strike but in a flash Kas switches her rifle to axe mode and parries prevent Pyrrha from hitting her and right after she swings at her and nails her right in the side. Pyrrhas armor prevents it from going too deep but she is too wounded to fight. Juanne now furious at Pyrrhas condition he goes on full offense and delivers blow after blow after blow landing some but not enough. He is eventually stopped when Turk freezes his legs and prevents him from killing her sister. She walks up to the young man who is in tears and feels sorry for him after seeing Pyrrha, she decides not to deliver the final blow as with ren and nora who are tied up at the entrance of the cave.

They begin to walk to the cliffs but Kas turns around and picks up Pyrrha. "What *ughn * are you doing." Pyrrha says while in massive pain. "You need a doctor ill carry you back to the school Turk let the others go." Kas tells her. "WHAT!? After what they put us through, we should leave them." Turk says. "We are better People than that Turk remember our promise to mom and dad." Kas says. Turks face becomes filled with shame and sadness "ok sis. Nibi Let those two go." "Sorry about this hope you're not mad at us." Nibi says to Nora and Ren. "Mad are you kidding that was fun best fight I've had in ages." Nora exclaims. "Yeah no hard feelings kid." Ren says. They slowly work their way back to the top of the top of the cliffs avoiding any combat whatsoever for Pyrrhas safety and meet Ozpin at the top.

"Well I see you finished your mission and helped out your opponent, Very well done. Why did you help them instead of leave them to fend for themselves?"

"We made a promise that we refuse to leave anyone like that if we are able to help. And we won't break that promise no matter what." Kas explains.

"ah very good feel free to take her to the infirmary. In fact you all should go especially if you're going to be my students." Everyone's faces fill with joy as they race to the infirmary to get Pyrrha and Kas medical help for their wounds.

Well they got in but that's not the end of our story no not by long shot.


	5. Chapter 5 Kas

Chapter 5: Kas

Our heroins reach the infirmary to drop off Pyrrha when Kas passes out from her wounds that she sustained in the battle with Jaunne. With both Pyrrha and Kas unconscious the rest of the two teams head to the cafeteria to get something to eat. About 3 days later the two girls wake up, and still in massive amounts of pain.

"*ughn* Pyrrha you awake?" Kas asked wincing at the pain of her wounds

"Yeah I am I'm hurting but I'm awake. Why are you ok?"

"I…I don't know, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"You can tell me you know I am your friend after all." Pyrrha reassures.

"Well I don't know if I CAN tell you that's the thing." Kas says

"Don't worry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Pyrrha says.

"No I have to tell you or I'll regret it. The thing is I like you."

"Well I like you to as I said we are friends." Pyrrha explains.

"That's the thing I don't just like you. I….." Kas admits as she turns on her side back facing Pyrrha revealing a massive amount of scaring on her bare back going from her shoulders down below the covers.

"Oh I see. What happened to you those aren't from Jaunne are they?"

"No it's a long story and it's too depressing to tell anyone." Kas says with a tear in her eye.

"its ok you can tell me we have plenty of time and im willing to listen. And don't worry I don't judge." Pyrrha says sincerely.

"*sigh* ok well it happened after my village was destroyed by the white fang. We had hiked around for weeks to the nearest town. It was just me, my sister turk, and our best friend Nibi. We came to a small town about a tenth the size of vale where we stopped to rest. We used what we could carry in terms of money and bought a room at a hotel until we could get on our feet. At the time I was only eighteen. So after those two had gone to sleep I decided to go for a walk. About ten minutes into my walk I was jumped by two older guys and they dragged me down a back alley into a shed where they tied me up." Kas says as she starts to really tear up and begins to cry.

Pyrrha senses her anguish and gets up even though she's in nothing but bandages, her leggings and skirt, and goes over to lie down next to Kas. She lifts the covers and sees the scars go all the way down to her waist and down into her pants. She lies down and trys to wrap her arms around her but Kas spins over and buries her head into Pyrrhas chest which causes Pyrrha to wince in pain but holds it back to comfort Kas.

"Oh god, Pyrrha the things they did *sobs* the tore my clothes of and beat me with a horse whip until my back bled. And then they *sobs uncontrollably* oh god Pyrrha." Kas says while crying her heart out.

"It's ok they can't hurt you anymore. Shhhhh I'm here no need to be scared." Pyrrha says trying to comfort her.

Both teams rush in at the sound of Kas crying, they see Pyrrha holding Kas and motions for them to leave the room.

"It's ok sweety no need to be afraid" Pyrrha reassures her.

"*sniffle* thank you Pyrrha really thank you." Kas says looking up at her.

They stare into each other's eyes deeply and before either could say anything they give each other a very passionate kiss.

Well looks like Kas has found her true love but how will this affect the two teams I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 getting ready

Chapter 6:getting ready

It's been three weeks since the kiss between Kas and Pyrrha and the entire group is still in the dark about it. But they are all healed up and ready to continue their training to get ready for the tournament. But right now its lunch time.

"hi mind if we sit with you guys here." Kas asks a random group of people.

They close all the spaces to prevent them from them from sitting.

"HEY Kas over here, you can sit with us." Pyrrha calls them over.

They walk over to where Pyrrhas sitting and notice four other girls at the table.

"Hi there im Yang and this is my sister Ruby." Yang says right out of the blue.

"Hi I'm Kas and this is my sister Turk, and these are our friends Nibi and Zar."

"Those are…. odd names are you from mistral or something. And oh my name is blake." Blake says introducing herself.

"Yes we are well sort of me; Turk and Nibi are from a desert village in east mistral."

Blake's eyes are struck with absolute shock and she immediately starts eating to cover her shock.

"Well since no one is going to introduce me I'm wises schnee heiress to the schnee dust company."

"Ah well honestly aside from buy dust from a schnee store I have no idea who you are." Kas says.

"What that's unbelievable do you live under a rock." Wiess snaps.

"So Zar where are you from?" Ruby asks.

Zar just stares at her with her catlike eyes.

"Uh forget I asked."

"yyyeeaaahhh we don't exactly know where she is from we just sort of found her in a dark alley starving." Kas explains

"Plus she only talks to Kas." Turk points out.

Everyone takes a seat and Kas sits across from Pyrrha will Zar sits next to Ruby and the two starts talking to each other.

"HOLY CRAP is Zar actually holding a conversation with someone other than Kas!"

She glares evilly at Turk then continues her conversation with Ruby.

Turk and Nibi sit next to Yang and Blake and begin having their own conversations.

"Hey where is Jaunne at I haven't seen him in a couple of days." Kas asks Pyrrha.

"I don't know, he said he was doing some special training."

"Hey it's time for class we should be going and it looks like we have the next class together Pyrrha." Kas says.

"Cool we can sit together."

They all run to their classes. Kas and Pyrrha arrive at Grimm ed class.

"Wow this place is huge."

Welcome and who do we have here a new student well then I am professor Port and I run the Grimm ED class and here you will learn how to fight the creatures of Grimm. Why don't we see if our new student has any skill of her own?"

"Yeah bring it on." Kas says as she walks past Pyrrha and brushes her hand against her rear end.

She blushes and glares cutely at Kas.

"Are you ready future huntress?"

Kas swings her rifles from her back.

"Alright let's go." Port says as he smashes the lock on the beowolf cage.

The Beowulf leaps forward and lands right on top of Kas but Kas quickly kicks it off into the wall. The Beowulf gets up and trys to slash at Kas but misses and jams his claw into the desk scaring a few students. Kas takes this opportunity and switches to axe mode and cuts the beowolves arm and head off in one quick motion.

"Very very good, Looks like she has the experience to handle herself but you could've beaten it as it attacked."

"Well would've been easier if I knew what I was fighting too." Kas says breathing heavily

"Very true but in combat you never know what will happen." Port explains

Well class goes on without any more action so we shall catch up with them after class.


	7. Chapter 7 Griimm Ctiy

Chapter 7: Grimm city

After class Pyrrha and Kas run into Miss Goodwitch in the hall. "Oh miss Nikos and Miss nilats, I'm glad I found you the rest of your teams are waiting at the landing for you go join them we are taking a trip."

"And Ms. Goodwitch Please don't use my last name please." Kas asks.

"Umm ok why if I may ask." Goodwitch asks.

"I just prefer that you didn't too many bad memories."

"Oh ok well see you in a few minutes then Miss Kastanowy."

Kas gets this look of embarrassment on her face. "So that's your full name." Pyrrha says.

"Yes my full name is Kastanowy Nilats. Ugh I just prefer Kas ok please."

Pyrrha giggles. "ok don't worry I won't tell anyone else."

So they head out to the landing where an airship has landed, and they see both their teams plus team RWBY.

"Hey guys how's everything going." Kas asks.

"Oh nothing really we I guess we are taking a trip." Ruby says.

"Yeah hopefully we get to kill something and break some stuff, like legs." Noraa says with a psychotic smile on her face.

"Nora you know this might just be another trip to forever fall or something like that." Ren says.

"Aaaawwww wait that means we can have syrup for pancakes." Nora says with glee.

"Pancakes does sound good right now." Yang says.

"Did you not eat yang." Kas asks.

"No Goodwitch yanked us out of class and sent us here so I couldn't grab a quick bite."

"Well that sucks. I wonder where we are going. Kas asks.

"You all are going to the city of Grimm." Goodwitch says as she walks up.

"Where is that, I've never heard of this city." Wiess asks.

"That's because only very few people have ever been there. I am sending you there to take care of a problem."

"What's the mission?" Kas says with a really serious look on her face.

Pyrrha get slightly intimidated by the change in Kas demeanor.

"you are going to cut down on the number of nevermores leaving the island where the city is located. The pilot will take you to the designated coordinates where you are to parachute in or use any of your unique landing strategies to get to the ground. I recommend you use the parachutes since your jumping from about twenty thousand feet." Goodwitch explains.

"Alright you heard the lady let's load up and take off." Kas orders.

And with everyone on board they head out to the island that is home to the city of Grimm. About three hours later they arrive at the designated coordinates.

"Alright everyone up its jump time." Kas says as she ready's her combat goggles.

Everyone wakes up and puts on the parachutes.

Over the intercom the pilot says. "Alright everybody out of the bird."

"You heard him GO GO GO GO GO." Kas orders after she lowers the cargo door.

Everyone leaps out of the bird and begins freefalling and kas signals one, two, three then pulls her rip cord, followed by everyone else except Nibi whose chute won't open. Kas notices and cuts her chute and speeds down to Nibi Barely catching her and pulling the cord on her reserve just in time to hit the ground at a good enough velocity to survive.

"GAH fuck that hurt. You ok Nibi?" Kas asks

"I don't think so my arm is broken." Nibi says in pain.

"Which one is it?" Kas asks concerned.

"My right arm. It hurts really bad Kas." Nibi says while in massive pain.

"Wiess get me two branches of the same length and width." Kas orders as she tears the bottom of her shirt off.

"Here we can use this as a sling." Kas says while tearing her sleaves off. "And we can use these and bandages for the splint. Good thank you wises."

"Is she going to be okay?" Wiess asks concerned about her friends' health.

Kas makes a makeshift splint and sling for Nibi's arm.

"There all better how's it feel?" kas asks.

"Much better thanks Kas. Let's continue the mission."

"Not for you hon. you are combat ineffective with that right arm broken." Kas points out.

Nibis face becomes filled with sadness.

"I need three People to stay and guard her until we get back from the mission."

Pyrrha volunteers "I'll stay and guard her."

"Same here, I'll stay with her. Don't worry she won't get another scratch." Wiess says with confidence.

"I'll stay behind too." Zar says.

"Alright everybody else let's move out and kill us some birds."

They walk down a beaten path into the darkness of the woods until they come to a paved road leading into the city.

"Hmm for being called the city of Grimm I'm not seeing that many Grimm around are you." Yang asks.

Kas points to the roves above them which are lined with good sized nevermores.

"Eh we've fought bigger." Yang says in a cocky manner.

"Yeah yang but I don't think this is something to be cocky at. We have never fought this many." Ruby says.

"Oh yeah that is true." Yang admits.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Jaunne asks.

"They are waiting for us to make a move into the city." Kas points out.

"alright on my go I want Team RWBY to take the right side of the street with me and Team JNPR to take the left with Turk." Kas orders.

Everyone nods their head. And Kas gives the signal and everyone begins there attack. Kas drops the first four with her rifle, while Yang destroys the next three plus the roof they were perched on, Blake them jumps behind three as they try to take off but cuts them in half with her Gambol Shroud. On the left Turk freezes a whole block full of birds and lets Nora smash them with her hammer as Ren helps Jaunne onto the roof where the engage a flock of seven birds. Jaunne slices three in half while Ren mows down the remaining four with his stormflower. They eventually reach a clock tower where they see a massive nevermore four times bigger than the one Tream RWBY killed their first year.

"Well he's a big fella isn't he?" Kas says Panting from exhaustion.

"Oh yeah but we can take him. Can't we?" Yang says.

They look at each other with concern in their eyes.

"He's attacking!" Ruby yells

The nevermore dives down on them and smashes the ground just as the groups dive for cover.


	8. Chapter 8 THE Nevermore

Chapter 8: THE Nevermore

"HOLY CRAP he's fast almost as fast as you sis." Yang says to Ruby.

"We'll see about that Yang." Ruby says then darts out as fast as she can and runs up the birds leg but is thrown off when it decides to take off.

"Good try Ruby. Ren, Ruby and I will distract it the rest of you I want to get to the top of the clock tower and try to jump on its back ok, we will lead it straight back here. Ruby if you can, try and clip its wings for me please. Ren you and I will lead it back down this street ok." Kas orders and they all rush to their positions. Kas and Ren unleash a fury of bullets at the beast which does close to nothing except piss the beast off. The nevermore dives down towards the two as they run down the street, Ruby then takes aim with crescent rose fires one shot into the beasts wing which causes it to crash into the clock tower. The others see their opportunity jump down onto the beasts' back, which sends it into a fury as it charges down the street trying to throw the group off. Each member tries there hardest to kill it, but each attempt fails until Jaune tells Nora to smash his sword in the beasts' spine. She does so and brings the beast to a grinding halt. They each hop off the beast and cheer. But the Beast makes one last attack at Kas who was running behind the beast until it fell, but turk shoves her out of the way and the neverores talons grab her and it throws her against a wall with enough force to send her through the building.

"TURK! TUUUURRRRK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kas yells as she unloads her rifle into the beast finally killing it. She then climbs the building and finds her sister lying on the ground barely breathing.

"turk speak to me please. Oh god, please speak to me. Your all I have left don't leave me please." Kas says crying uncontrollably

"It's ok sis, I'm good *cough* it'll take more than that to kill me *cough cough*." Turk struggles to speak.

Kas picks up her sister and bolts back to the landing zone as fast as she can with the others barely keeping up behind her. They reach the LZ and see the airship landing and Nibi and the others getting on board. She jumps on board and puts her sister down on a stretcher then looks out the door to see hundreds of nevermores flying up from the city getting ready to attack. Kas takes Zars neckless and wraps it around the barrel of her rifle and uses it to empower her rifle. As she takes aim and carefully squeezes the trigger she says "this is for my sister you FUCKING BIRDS, NOW DIE." And her rifle fires a single massive blast which throws the airship sideways and destroys all the trees and birds in front of her. She then walks to the cockpit.

"Get us the fuck to a hospital NOW damn it." Kas orders the pilot.

She walks back down and everyone is shocked and very intimidated by her, as she sits next to her sister and tending to her wounds until the reach a hospital at which point Turk falls unconscious.

Will Turk survive her wounds? what will happen to Kas if her sister doesn't make it? Well you will just have to wait and find out.


	9. Chapter 9 the hospital

Chapter 9: the hospital.

Everyone is sitting in the waiting room for Kas and the doctor to return from the operating room, everyone is worried about Turks condition hoping she will survive her wounds.

"I hope everything is alright in there she was really bad shape." Wiess says.

"Yeah I hope it's not too serious." Zar says with genuine concern.

"She'll be fine she's just like her sister in terms of strength." Blake says.

"Actually Blake that's where you're wrong, you see Turk has a…. condition. This isn't the only time she has come this close to death. When she was born she was only five pounds and came two months early, which is why she is older than me by two months. So her lungs weren't fully developed and they are weak even to this day. So the fact that she can fight as well as she does is nothing short of a miracle, because after every battle she either eats like a pig or passes out to regain her strength." Nibi explains

"So that's why she stole my steak after your initiation." Nora says.

"Yeah she was just completely exhausted from the fighting." Nibi says.

Everybody gets this look of fear and sadness as they hope for their friend to be okay.

About four hours later Kas walks out of the door with the doctor.

"The lung transplant was a success but she will be out for a few days. While she recovers." The doctor explains.

Everyone's faces burst with tears of joy. All except Kas who slips out of the room unnoticed.

"Well this is just great I put my sister in the fucking hospital…..again. Except this time she nearly didn't make it, gah im sick of hurting everyone I love. Maybe everyone would be better off if I just left." Kas thinks to herself. "At least then no one would get hurt thanks to me…..but what about Pyrrha and Nibi and Zar, I can't just leave them. But my sister would be safe…. I need a drink." Kas says as she walks to the nearest bar around the block.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room…..

"Hey Ruby did you see where Kas went?" Pyrrha asks.

"No I didn't. We should go look for her make sure she's ok." Ruby says.

Ruby and Pyrrha scour the hospital but don't find her. Meanwhile Nibi treats everyone else to dinner at a restaurant to celebrate.

"Damn it Kas where are you." Pyrrha asks.

"You're really worried about her aren't you Pyrrha. Why is that?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing im just concerned is all." Pyrrha says trying to avoid telling Ruby anything.

"Maybe she left to take a walk outside Pyrrha." Ruby says in a reassuring manner.

"Yeah let's go check." Pyrrha says.

They head outside to look for Kas….Meanwhile at the bar around the block.

"I'll take bourbon with two shots of vodka." Kas asks.

"Are you even old enough to drink miss got any id?" The bartender asks.

"I have two." Kas says as she places her scroll and rifle on the bar.

"WHOA that's some serious firepower miss, might not want to wave that thing around."

"Then get me my drink." Kas says gritting her teeth.

The bartender gives her the drink she asked for and she downs it in one go. She then notices the group of guys at the end of the bar get up and walk towards her.

"hey that's a nice rifle you got there little lady." The first guy says. "Want to see mine."

And with that Kas knocks the dogshit out of him with a sucker punch to the groin.

"WHOA, DAMN she's strong. Let's get her."

And with that a bar fight erupts and Kas is completely on the defensive unable to reach her rifle that fell behind the bar. Ruby and Pyrrha hear the commotion from the hospital courtyard and begin running to the scene. Kas though fighting as hard as she can is outmatched by the four guys who garb both her arms and legs and drag her out the back door just seconds before Ruby and Pyrrha arrive. Pyrrha tries to get everyone's attention but everyone is to busy fighting to hear so Ruby fires a single round into the ceiling which stops everything.

"alright a girl was in here wearing an auburn jacket. NOW WHERE IS SHE?" Pyrrha demands.

"A group of guys dragged her into the back alley. Here this is hers." The bartender points out.

"Oh no." Pyrrha says in shock as she bust down the door and pushes Ruby back through to keep her from seeing. Pyrrha find the four guys raping Kas right in front of her. So she pulls milo from her back and guns down the two who are holding her arms. She then switches milo into her sword and cuts the guys dick clean off as he turns towards her, then stabs straight through the bottom of his skull. The last guys trys to run but Ruby cuts him off at the street with a cop behind her who arrests him. Ruby then walks down the alley and sees Pyrrha take a blanket from the bartender and lays it over Kas then Lays her head in her lap.

"Please wake up Kas. Please wake up. I love you please wake up." Pyrrha says forgetting Ruby is even there.

Ruby looks on in shock not only at the situation but the fact that Pyrrha loves Kas.

"Don't cry I'm okay now that you're here." Kas says as she wakes up.

"Oh thanks god you're ok I don't think I could've gone on without you." Pyrrha says with tears in her Eyes.

"Hey don't cry I love you too." Kas says as she gets up. She then notices Ruby standing there her face completely white with shock and embarrassment to see Kas figure naked. Kas whips the Blanket around her. "Oh shit. Hey Ruby uhhhh sorry you had to see that." Kas says embarrassed. Pyrrha stands and faces Ruby almost instantly "Oh hey Ruby I forgot you were here."

"Did I hear you two correctly; do you two love each other? Ruby asks.

"*sigh* I guess we have to tell everyone now." Kas says

"I guess so." Pyrrha agrees with her.

"Yes Ruby we are in love, we have been for a while. We were planning on telling everyone but we couldn't find the right time." They both explain.

"I wish you could've found out at a better time." Pyrrha says.

"Well this makes my year even more interesting." Ruby says

Well now Ruby knows but how will everyone else react to this shocking news and how will this event affect Kas in the long term run. Wait and find out.


	10. Chapter 10 the truth

Chapter 10: the truth

"Let's get you to the hospital miss we need to perform a rape kit and make sure you're okay." A paramedic says walking up to the three girls. "And don't worry you can put these on until we get to the hospital." He hands her a set of scrubs to wear since her clothes were torn to shreds.

"Man this sucks now I have to try and find that outfit again. Hey ruby can you get my stuff out of the pockets please." Kas asks.

"Sure I'll meet you at the hospital ok." Ruby says picking up everything from Kas gear.

"You sure you're okay after what just happened." Pyrrha asks concerned.

"Actually Pyrrha I'm not I just didn't want to show it in front of Ruby, she is just a child after all." Kas says.

"Well hopefully you'll be fine. And you definitely need a shower." Pyrrha says.

"Why do you say that?" Kas asks.

Pyrrha hands Kas a mirror from the ambulance parked at the end of the street.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW, GROSS, this is disgusting I can't believe they got all their stuff in my hair gross. *UGH* oh god I'm going to be sick." Kas says trying not to puke.

They walk back to the hospital since it's around the block with the paramedic who then takes her to an examination room where a doctor performs a rape kit.

"Well miss it looks like they didn't ejaculate inside but we are going to take a sample out your hair for analysis. Now there is some scarring in there has this happened before miss?" The Doctor asks.

"Sadly yes, I was eighteen at the time and I was in mistral at the time." Kas admits with shame in her voice.

"Well I am sorry to hear that did the rapist get caught?" The doc asks.

"No I killed them after I escaped from their shed." She says with slight anger.

Pyrrha looks at her in shock at what her girlfriend said. At that moment Nibi busts in the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nibi yells.

"….. I was raped." Kas admits.

"What! By who we need to find them and-."

"No need Pyrrha and Ruby already handled that. Now if you'll excuse me I have a CAT scan to get to." Kas says as she is escorted by the doc to the CAT scanner.

"Whats wrong, I was just worried about her." Nibi says with disappointment thinking she angered her best friend.

"It isn't you Nibi its just….you should talk to her about it." Pyrrha explains.

"Hmm." Nibi says looking on as her friend is wheeled into another room.

Everyone else arrives at the CAT scan room and sees Kas in the scanner.

"What happened to her?" Wiess asks.

"She was raped in a back alley." Pyrrha says. "And before anyone thinks to go after the rapists, no need me and Ruby took care of that."

"Well there doesn't seem to be any brain damage so you'll be fine Miss Nilats." The doctor says over an intercom.

"*sigh* well I guess it's time to tell them." Kas thinks to herself. She leaves the CAT scan room and goes to a waiting room.

"Well I guess you all are curious on my condition. The thing is this isn't the first time which is why I am a lot calmer about it. Pissed off but calm. Nibi this explanation is mainly for you but the rest should stay anyways because I have another announcement after. Nibi two years ago in the first town we got to, I was raped they first night I put you to sleep." Kas explains as she begins to tear up. "After these two older guys raped me…. I managed to escape. I had gotten about twenty feet from the shed when I heard them coming back. I thought to myself I need to stop them from doing this to anyone else so I snuck back in and waited for them. When they walked into the shed I took a hatchet they had stored in the shed to kill the first guy." Kas explains further with anger and tears running down her face. "I then attacked the second man but I didn't kill him with one blow I just crippled him. So I dragged him in the shed and proceeded to mercilessly cut him to pieces until that was left was an unrecognizable hunk of flesh then I did it to the second body to make sure they would never hurt anyone again." Kas finishes trying not to cry as much while gritting her teeth in anger. Nibi then wraps her arms around Kas and trys to comfort her. "Oh my god Kas I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us?" Nibi says.

"I wanted you two to not worry about me. So I didn't tell anyone." Kas says as she notices Turk sitting in a wheelchair covered in bandages from head to toe except her eyes mouth and nose.

"Sis you o…."Kas tries to say

"stop right there. You should've told us Kas you don't always have to be this immovable mountain of a leader. Learn to be human and show your emotions to us. Especially me we are family, we should be telling each other everything." Turk says in disappointment.

"I know which is why I'm telling you this and everyone else."Kas says preparing herself for what might happen.

"Me and Pyrrha…..we're….." Kas tries to say.

"We are girlfriends." Pyrrha blurts out.

Everyone looks confused. "Well that's good that you two are really good friends." Nora says.

"No like we are dating type of girlfriends." Kas says as Pyrrha wraps her arms around Kas from behind her.

Everyones jaws drop and Jaune passes out onto the floor.

Well now everyone knows the big secrete. But will everyone still accept them as they are. I get the feeling Jaune is going to have trouble with this.


	11. Chapter 11 recovery

Chapter 11: recovery

A few weeks has passed since the hospital incident and jaune has been giving everyone a hard time about but more so to Pyrrha who he won't even talk to anymore.

"Jaune it's been almost a month since we last talked to each other." Pyrrha says with concern in her voice.

Jaune continues to ignore her.

"Come on your failing your classes and we are all worried about you." Pyrrha says as Turk rolls in the door.

"Pyrrha, can I talk to you for a moment?" Turk asks.

"Yeah Turk I'm coming. Jaune I hope you feel better soon." Pyrrha says walking out the door.

"Pyrrha I found out why Jaune isn't talking to anyone." Turk says.

"Really what is it?" Pyrrha asks.

"He loves you, and when you said you loved my sister his heart was broken." Turk says.

"But why is he not talking to me and is giving everyone a hard time." Pyrrha asks concerned.

"I think it pissed him off just as much as it broke his heart, because you and my sister are catching the brunt of all the shit." Turk explains.

"*sigh* I didn't mean to break his heart it's, just I don't like guys that way. Maybe I should've told Jaune face to face, alone." Pyrrha says with sadness in her voice.

"Look I'm gonna try something, wait here." Turk says as she rolls into the door.

"Jaune, hey can I talk to you for a minute please." Turk asks.

"Huh oh hey Turk yeah I guess so." Jaune says.

"Look I understand your upset with Pyrrha and Kas but this all has to end. Trust me feeling this way is not worth it." Turk says trying to convince Jaune to change his attitude.

"How do you know? You don't understand how I feel." Jaune snaps.

"no I don't but I'm willing to listen." Turk says.

Jaune gets this look of relief on his face. Pyrrha presses her ear against the door to listen in.

"The thing is I really loved Pyrrha and I honestly thought she felt the same way. I guess I was wrong." Jaune says.

"You are partially right on that note. She did love you just as a brother. You always had her back and always looked out for her just as she did for you, by helping you to be the fighter you are today." Turk explains. "So she isn't into guys like that but she will always consider you family just like the rest of us do ok." Turk says as she rolls to the door. "And who knows the girl of your dreams might just be closer than you think." Turk says as she leaves the room.

"I know what you mean by that Turk." Pyrrha says cocking her eyebrows.

"What, no, what are you talking about." Turk says sarcastically.

"You like Jaune don't you." Pyrrha asks.

"No….maybe, only a little." Turk says. "He probably wouldn't be interested in me anyways since im stuck in this chair for the next 3 months. *sigh*." Turk laments.

"Well who knows maybe he'll ask you to the dance next month." Pyrrha says.

"I hope so. The only problem is getting into a dress." Turk says looking down at her legs which are in casts.

"Don't worries I'll help you and I'm pretty sure kas will help you too." Pyrrha assures her.

So everyone heads to the cafeteria for dinner and its steak night. And Nora is stealing Turks steak.

"HEY QUIT STEALING MY STEAK NORA." Turk yells.

"Well then you shouldn't have stolen mine." Nora says

"So you guys got any plans this week since we have some time off from classes." Pyrrha asks.

"I am taking a small trip, Got to take care of something." Kas says.

"What you're just going to leave me here and go see mom and dad." Turk says with anger.

"Turk this time it's important to me that I go alone ok. I'll be sure to leave something from you there ok just so they know you care about them still." Kas explains.

"Well I'll go with you to mistral but you can go on your own to see your parents. I've been meaning to visit mine to for some time now." Pyrrha says.

"Thanks Pyrrha but I am leaving tonight." Kas says looking at her scroll for the time. "Shit im gonna miss my flight got to go guys I'll see you all in a week." Kas says as she rushes out giving Pyrrha a kiss on the cheek as she goes past.

"AAAWWWW that's so cute." Nibi says as everyone stares at her. "What I've never seen Kas act like that it's cute."

Jaune walks past Kas as shes running out. "Hey guys hows everything going." Jaune says as he takes a seat next to Turk. "Guys I just want to say I'm sorry for how I've been acting. And I completely understand if you don't like me very much right now." Jaune says.

"Ah don't worry about Jaune we are a family we all have our problems." Ruby says.

"Yeah like yang if something is wrong with her hair she flips out see." Wiess says as she flicks a drop of grape juice in her hair.

"Why you little….." Yang says as she bolts to the restroom to rinse her hair.

"See Jaune we all have our issues but we know how to deal with them." Wiess says reassuring him.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." Jaune says.

*SLAP* "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR." Wiess yells out.

"That was for putting grape juice in my hair." Yang says.

Well everyone is in good spirits now, but why does Kas need to see her parents graves so badly right now. I guess we will have to wait and find out.


	12. Chapter 12 the start of it all

Chapter 12: the start of it all.

Well Kas has just left for Mistral to go see her parents' graves but little does she know that she is being tailed.

"Hey guys has anyone seen Blake." Ruby asks.

"No she disappeared right after Kas left….. Ohhhh." Yang says.

Blake jumps on to the wing of the airship and climbs in through a service hatch, then takes a seat about four rows behind Kas and puts on a Shemagh and raggedy clothes to disguise herself from Kas.

It takes about six hours to reach Mistral so the girls sleep through the trip. They finally arrive and while exiting the terminal Kas finally notices she being tailed by someone she just doesn't know who. She puts in her headphones and starts playing kickstart my heart by Motley Crue. She goes to a car rental shop next to the airport and rents a lifted twin turbo black super duty pick-up truck with off road tires. Blake rents an off road buggy to tail her. They start heading out of the city with Blake staying about four car lengths behind Kas to try and not gain suspicion, but about 30 miles into the desert Kas puts her hand out the window and flips the bird at Blake and floors it and veers off the road on to the sand putting all six hundred horses in this truck to the test with Blake desperately trying to keep up. They are flying through the desert hitting dunes as fast as they can. Kas blasting heavy rock music out the windows, while taunting Blake to catch her if she can. Blake who is getting all sorts of pissed off at the taunting but then thinks to herself. "She must not know it's me or she wouldn't be taunting me." So she continues her chase but her plan hits a dead end when they hit a six foot tall dune at ninety miles an hour which snaps the front axle on her buggy. Kas laughing her ass off stops and slides the truck to where she can see the person tailing her and flips her off one last time then floors it and sprays dust all over the place as she heads to her destination.

Another three hours of driving later she arrives at the ruined ghost town of a village that she used to call home. She wanders through the town until she comes to her old house. "Hm you know for as rich as we were we didn't have or need a big house we were happy living in a house the size of everyone elses. *SIGH* I miss those days. Didn't have to fight to survive everyone was happy and no one fought. *Sigh*." Kas says to herself not knowing Blake actually caught up and is listening in. she walks into her old house which is surprisingly still intact. "*sigh* I remember these." Kas says picking up one of her old toy knights dusting it off. Then she picks up a princess doll. Kas laughs. "Oh man I miss those days I would always be the damsel in distress and Turk would always have to save me hahaha. Man those days were amazing." Kas then hears something fall in the kitchen so she readies her rifle and slowly moves to the door of the kitchen. She then kicks the door open and see the person in rags on the floor. Kas then throws the person against the wall and puts the barrel of her rifle under the persons jaw and rips the shemagh off. "*GASP* Blake what are you doing her." Kas says shocked and slightly angry.

"I have to tell you something important Kas." Blake says with shame in her voice.

"What is it?" Kas asks.

"I… i…. I was part of the attack on your village." Blake says with tears in her eyes.

Well that's a shocker but how will Kas react to this information. I know but you will just have to wait and find out.


	13. Chapter 13 a new start

Chapter 13: a new start.

"Please don't be mad at me I didn't do anything I was just to shocked at what we did I just stood there and watched." Blake admits with tears in her eyes. "Please I am sorry Kas I am so sorry."

Kas turns around and stares at the spot where her parents were cut down. "You know Blake I was in this vent here hiding with my sister as we watched our parents get cut down. And do you know what I saw looking out that vent." Kas says remembering the night of the attack.

"I know I was standing right here watching." Blake admits.

"Yes you were and I can't believe I didn't see it sooner but all you did was stand there AND LET IT HAPPEN." Kas yells. "Now you are going to tell me who it was in the mask and wielded the red katana or else."

"I can't tell you." Blake says.

"If you value any of part your life you WILL tell me." Kas says.

"I won't fight you and I won't tell you either." Blake says.

Kas eyes turn from the bright red they normally are to a pitch black as she turns towards Blake and attacks with her bare hands. Blake tries to get away but gets hit in the side with such force it throws her out the window. "Damn she's strong I never thought she could be that strong. I got to get out of here." Blake says to herself, as she jumps onto the roof and tries to run across but Kas cuts the roof out from under her with her axe. "Hello kitty ready to see what happens when you piss off a dog." Kas says in a psychotic voice. Blake gets up just in time to dodge Kas next strike which cuts through the building. Blakes eyes widen and she thinks to herself. "I got to find a way to calm her down or im going to die here." Blake runs out of the building and down the street. Kas slices the front of her house and kicks the wall down, then follows Blake down the street. "Hmm where oh where has my kitty gone, I just want to play with the nice fluffy kitty." Kas yells out taunting Blake. She notices a shop door is open with foot prints leading inside. She takes her axe to rifle mode and loads a one hundred round beta mag and empties it into the building. Blake inside is trying to get as close to the ground as possible but one round cuts into the back of her calf and another grazes her back. Blake shouts in pain from the gunshot wounds. She cowers next to the wall trying to get the bleeding to stop as Kas walks around the counter and sees her. She swings her axe at her one final time. "NOOOOO." Blake yells which causes Kas to freeze and have flashback to when her mother died.

"JOESEPH NOOOOOOO." Kas mother yells out.

"Adam no stop." Younger Blake yells out.

Adam then slices Kas mother nearly in half as Kas watches from the vent she and her sister hid in.

Kas eyes go from black back to red and she falls to her knees. "You did try to stop it."

"I honestly don't remember nor do I want to remember." Blake says.

"I remember you tried to stop that guy named adam and he just continued to kill my mother." Kas explains with tears building up in her eyes.

"I am truly sorry for what happened just remember that revenge won't fill the void in your heart trust me I know." Blake explains as she Hugs Kas trying to comfort her and make her feel better.

"Thank you Blake helping me." Kas says.

"For what?" Blake says confused.

"For helping me remember that I have a new family to look out for." Kas says.

Blake smiles at her. They both get up and start walking back to the truck and head back to the airport for a flight to back to vale.

About nine hours later they see everyone waiting for them with signs and Turk has Kas one weakness…..cupcakes. Kas eyes light up as she sees the cup cakes and grabs up as many as she can carry and starts gulping them down.

"Easy girl you're going to choke." Yang says.

Everyone laughs.

Well now that Kas has let go of her past will her future be more fortunate.


	14. Chapter 14 planning vytal

Chapter 14: planning vytal.

Well the weekend right before the vytal festival has arrived and everyone is in an uproar about it especially Turk.

"OOOOOOO I can't wait till the festival begins and we get to meet new people and see everyone fight in the tournament." Turk exclaims.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." Ren says walking with them in the hall.

"So just because I can't walk right now doesn't mean I can't have fun." Turk says. "Besides I can still dance at the dance doc says by then I will be able to walk just not for a long period of time so maybe only a dance or two."

"Well you have fun sis." Kas says.

"Kas no you are going to the dance I don't care what you have to say to the contrary." Turk demands.

"Turk I don't care what you say I WILL NOT wear a dress." Kas says.

"But then Pyrrha won't be able to go and you know she wants to." Nora chimes in out of nowhere.

"UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH fine but I'm only doing this for Pyrrha not you Turk." Kas says with dismay.

"YAAAAAY we need to go dress shopping now Nora you in." Turk says with glee.

"Nah I already got my dress that I'm going in." Nora says.

"Well we can't bring Pyrrha it has to be a surprise. Come on Kas." Turk says as she pushes her forward.

"Okay okay I'm going gosh. No need to be pushy." Kas says.

We will catch you guys later at dinner." Turk yells racing down the hall.

the two sisters head to several dress shops but none of them has a dress that appeals to Kas then again Kas doesn't like dresses so this is going to be tough, but they have one last shop to go to and its one of the best in the city.

"UGH come on Turk we are never going to find a dress for me." Kas says with false disappointment.

"Nonsense miss let me get one of my assistants over here to get your measurements." The shop owner says as he calls an assistant over. "This is Tanya she will get your measurements and find a dress that best suits you."

"Hi how is your day." Tanya says.

"Good, how about you?" Turk says.

"Mine is good, alright miss I'm going to need you to remove those bulky clothes please so I can get your bust, waist, etc."

Kas gives a look of worry on her face.

"What's the matter do not wear underwear miss." Tanya asks.

"Just not a bra anymore, I don't like them." Kas explains.

"It's ok miss we can go to a private room if you would like." Tanya says.

"Yes please come on Turk." Kas says.

They all go to a private dressing room where Tanya gets Kas measurements.

"Well you are definitely a built young woman." Tanya says in shock at what Kas looks like. "I am officially jealous. So who is the lucky guy taking you to the dance?"

"It is actually a girl that I am taking." Kas says correcting the woman.

"Well then who is the lucky lady?" Tanya asks.

"Her name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Oh the red headed girl from Mistral, yeah she was in here a couple of days ago and she bought a-." Tanya says getting interrupted.

"Don't tell me I want to see it without any mental image." Kas says.

"Oh okay my lips are sealed. Now let's see if one of these dresses will work." Tanya says.

They try probably twenty to thirty dresses until the find a black satin streamlined dress that shows off Kas figure.

"I like this one… just not the color. You wouldn't happen to have it in auburn would you." Kas says with delight.

"Hmm ah yes we do let me go get it." Tanya says as she runs in the back.

She arrives with the same dress in an auburn color matching everything Kas wants. They walk out after getting dressed in her normal clothes and goes to a checkout counter.

"That will be three hundred thirty-four liens." Tanya says.

"Well it's not like we can enter the tournament anyways now can we." Kas says handing over the money.

"*sigh* yeah but hey at least we get to have fun on the night of the dance." Turk says as they leave the store.

Well Kas is actually going to do something girly and Turk is milking Every little bit out of it. But little do they know there is trouble afoot.

"Now we have enough dust to carry out our plan. Is everyone ready in mistral?" a male voice says.

"Don't worry Roman everything is ready now all we need to do is strike and soon WE can take over during all the chaos." A seductive female voice says.


	15. Chapter 15 the Vytal festival

Chapter 15: the vytal festival.

Well with the Vytal festival finally starting thing are really getting busy around beacon.

"Man I can't wait to fight in the tournament gah I hate that it's on Friday." Jaune says.

"Be patient Jaune we all want to fight but let's just enjoy the festival. Besides not all of us are looking forward to the tournament, some of us have other plans." Pyrrha says implying the dance on Wednesday.

"Hey everyone what's shaken?" Yang asks.

"Nothing much, just getting ready for the festival." Ren says in his usual calm manner.

"This year's festival is definitely going to be bigger." Ruby says.

"Well we need to go see the other teams." Wiess says.

"You mean spy on them like you did last year Wiess." Blake counters.

Well a couple of days pass and the night of the dance arrives.

"Ugh I feel weird in this." Kas says

"Quiet you look fine, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were sexy." Turk says winking at her sister jokingly.

Kas slaps her sister on the shoulder. "Hey I was complimenting you." Turk says laughing.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Kas asks.

"It's Pyrrha I said I was going to help Turk with her dress." Pyrrha says.

"Oh um ok just a second." Turk says. "Quick make a pose or something, try to look like your showing off."

Kas looks at Turk confused.

"Oh my gosh come here." Turk says grabbing Kas and positioning her in a pose that makes Kas look sexy.

"Okay Pyrrha come in." Turk yells.

Pyrrha walks in and looks from the floor up to Kas head and gets a chill up her spine and goose bumps up and down her arms.

"Uh I don't know what to say just wow." Pyrrha struggles to say.

Kas blushes at the compliment. "Wow you got her to blush I have never seen her do that." Turk says.

"Well guys enough gawking at each other you both look good but can we help me into my dress." Turk says.

"Oh ok." They both say.

They help Turk into a turquoise dress that is covered in lace with a lace scarf.

"Well let's get down to the festival." Kas says.

They all make their way to the festival and meat the other teams at the ceremony floor where they have a big feast before the dance.

The song never too late starts playing at the start of the dance.

"Come on Kas." Pyrrha says and takes Kas to the dance floor and they begin slow dancing. Turk sits at the side of the floor and sees Jaune sitting at a table alone. So she wheels over to him.

"Hey Jaune, what's wrong with you." Turk asks.

"Oh nothing just everyone has a date but me." Jaune says.

"I don't. I have an idea help me up could you please." Turk asks.

"Huh oh okay." Jaune says.

He helps her up out of the wheel chair and she pulls him onto the dance floor and pulls him close.

"You're going to have to help me since I haven't been able to walk in a while. Okay Jaune." Turk says looking into Jaunes eyes deeply.

"Yeah don't worry I got you and I won't let you down." Jaune says.

"That was corny as hell but cute. Thank you." Turk says blushing.

"Hey Kas look at your sister I didn't know she could dance that good." Pyrrha says.

"She was always the priss of the family. Hey I like this song come on loosen up." Kas says as the song fake it comes on and she starts doing a tango/jitterbug. Everyone stops and starts cheering on Pyrrha and Kas for their great dancing, then turk drags Jaune onto the floor and starts competing against them by doing a rhamba/Paso doble. The cheering gets louder till everyone jumps in doing their own style of dance.

"Hey do you guys here that." Kas says.

"Yeah sounds like jet engines." Blake says.

And with that about six VTOL airships marked with Mistral military markings appear over the festival.

"What the hell. Why is the mistral military here?" Yang yells out.

"It's not the military." Kas yells

The next thing they saw was the airships open fire with nose mounted machine guns which kill most of the people on the dance floor but our heroes and heroines jump of the dance floor.

"Hello red looks like this time I have the advantage." Roman says over an intercom

"Roman, why would you do this?" Ruby yells out.

"Why else. For control of remnant." Roman says.

The airships start dropping off white fang grunts onto the ceremony floor and surround the three teams.

"Well this looks unfair." Ren says.

"Yeah for them." Yang says with confidence.

"DJ, play light'em up." Kas yells.

And to the beat of the song they start fighting with hand to hand combat.

"God damn it I can't deal with this dress in combat." Kas says as she rips the dress into a mini skirt dress and starts fighting again. She knocks the first grunt out with a one two kick combo then delivers a somersault kick to the grunt behind her. Pyrrha using her superior strength faces three and each one gets knocked out with a single gut punch. Turk unable to move really well ends up surrounded but using her magic freezes the air around her in to ice spears and flings them all around her killing the grunts. Zar after burning her dress to show off her new matte black with flame encrusted armor puts a fire wall around the teams to protect them.

"Hmm you all were worth every penny really you were, well looks like it's your turn go get them."

A dark figure wearing a mask jumps out of Romans airship and lands at the gate to the ceremony floor.

Everyone gasps at who it is especially shocked is Blake and Kas. "You, you're the one that killed my parents. I WILL KILL YOU YOU FUCKING MONSTER." Kas Yells as she picks up her rifle that Professor Port tried to throw to her and charges him. Adam slices the gate down and hears her coming and blocks her attack. Kas eyes fill with rage and they turn black and her hair turns black as well this time.

"What's with my sisters' hair?" Turk asks.

"Her semblance it's rage…I've only heard about it never actually seen someone with it. It's incredibly rare but very uncontrollable." Pyrrha says petrified with fear. "We have to leave now."

"What we can't just leave her." Turk protests all the while Adam and Kas are battling it out.

"If we stay we could die as well she obviously is in her own world right now none of us will register as friends to her." Pyrrha says.

"Then you guys go I'm not leaving my sister." Turk yells out.

"Then the rest of us are staying." Ruby says for the group as the ready their weapons.

"Thanks guys." Turk says as an explosion goes off.

Kas is finally getting the upper hand as Adam tries one last desperate attack but Kas blocks it and latches her axes head to the hilt of his katana and pulls it from his hands then kicks him to the ground but as she is about to deliver the final blow Roman distracts her with a burst from the airships guns and Kas returns fire from her rifle, but this allows Adam to dive for his Katana and throw it at Kas. The Katana goes straight through Kas abdomen and she falls to her knees and her hair and eyes return to the auburn color they were originally. The teams are outraged and start firing and charging Adam who jumps onto the airship as they escape.

"Kas no. no Kas please don't leave me please don't die on me nooooooo." Turk screams.

Pyrrha falls to her knees in front of Turk and completely breaks down. Zar checks for a pulse and is shocked to find one.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me." Kas struggles to say coughing up blood.

"Zar what's up with your hands?" Nora says seeing that any time she puts her hands near Kas they glow.

"I don't know? Let me see her wound." Zar says as she puts her hands over the gash in her stomach and begins to stop the bleeding but passes out before she can full heal her.

"Oh my gosh she has the life semblance only two other people can do that in the entire world." Nora yells.

"We need to get to a hospital." Turk yells.

"No need we came as soon as we can we can take care of her come to the hospital later and we can update you on her condition." One of two paramedics says as they put Kas on a gernie and wheels her to an ambulance.

Well Kas is still in critical condition even after Zar healed her but will she survive the wounds I'm not even sure I know .


	16. Chapter 16 the aftermath

Chapter 16: the aftermath.

The teams are all waiting in the hospital to await the results of Kas condition. Pyrrha is so worried shes pacing back and forth and occasionally slamming her fist against the wall putting several dents in it.

"Damn it. Why did this have to happen?" Pyrrha says with anger in her voice but tears running down her face.

"I don't know but look at the news." Ruby says pointing at a hologram projector.

"It seems what happened at the vytal festival was not the only thing since there was also an assassination attempt on the president of mistral that same night. The culprits seem to be a Valian Special Forces team. While the attack on the vytal festival involved the mistral black guard.

"No it wasn't the black guard." Pyrrha says gritting her teeth.

"We know that but what they saw were the white fang in those uniforms." Yang says.

"His plan was to start a war between the two largest kingdoms so they would kill each other and give white fang and torchwicks gang enough power to take over." Blake explains.

Turk finally comes out of the doors leading to Kas room.

"She's in a coma and the docs are not sure if she'll come out of it." Turk says breaking down into tears.

"shhhhhh shhhh it's going to be ok don't worry your sister is stronger than any of us could imagine she WILL make it out of this." Pyrrha says comforting her and trying not to cry herself.

"Turk come on we need to get ready." Blake says.

"What do you mean?" Turk asks.

"We have to train so we can chase down those bastards when your sister wakes up." Blake says Pulling Turk off her knees onto her feet.

While the girls and guys go train we are going to take a trip into Kas psyche.

Kas is walking through her town when it was still alive. No one can see her but she trys to talk to the people. No one responds to her and then she notices a little girl crying in the back of the shop, it turns out to be nibi who is crying because her step father has given her a black eye again but Kas never knew this was going on. She turns around and tries to punch him but falls straight through him.

"What the hell. Why did I just…" Kas says trying to figure out the situation she's in.

She hears Nibis mother come in the room and the two start arguing but it is all silent and Kas can only hear Nibi crying and plugging her ears to try not to hear her parents arguing.

"God how long was this going on." Kas says with shock.

She walks out of the store and walks down the street and sees herself walking out of a woodshop with her dad only three doors away.

"HEY ARENT YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS." Kas yells at her dad.

Her dad doesn't even notice but then he drops all the wood he picked up and pulls younger kas back to their house.

"Wait I remember this. This is the day that-." Kas says but is interrupted when her village suddenly apprears in flames and dead bodies litter the street. With white fang goons killing everyone and then she notices Adam dragging her and Turk out to the street. Blake is trying to stop him but he shoves her out of the way. He draws his katana and prepares to kill the two girls, but Kas blocks the attack. She then begins to fight back and Adam actually responds as everything fades to nothing but sand around them. The battle continues just as it had at the festival but Kas is in complete control. She loses her footing in the sand and Adam swings at her side but she just manages to deflect it, but the strike forces her weapon out of her hands. Adam stands over her and says "It couldn't have ended any other way." Kas eyes filled with fear close as he delivers the final blow…..but he is blocked by a glowing figure of a woman wielding a sword that looks like myrtenaster but transforms into a war hammer. As she hits Adam she kicks Kas her rifle. Kas picks up her rifle and points it at Adam but hesitates to when he transforms into Kas. "If you want to kill him it will kill you." The glowing figure says. "But if you don't it could mean the death of all you hold dear." The dark Kas says cutting the glowing figure in half, out of the figure walk Turk, Pyrrha and everyone else she holds dear.

"What so I can only kill Adam by causing my own death. But if I don't I will lose everyone I love and be left alone. That is bullshit I won't let any of this happen." Kas yells out into the darkness that surrounds her.

Back in the hospital room three weeks have gone by and Turk is sleeping with her head on the side of bed and Pyrrha sleeping on the other side, when they both feel Kas hands grip.


	17. Chapter 17 a war within a war

Chapter 17: a war within a war

Kas wakes up after her internal revelation where she is going to choose her destiny.

"OH MY GOD your alive I am so happy." Turk yells wrapping her arms around her.

Pyrrha speechless just jumps at her and wraps her arms around Kas as well. She then Pulls Kas head to face her and kisses her with the highest amount of passion she can muster. Kas is caught completely off guard that she doesn't even register the kiss at first but after a second kisses back wraping her arms around Pyrrha. Turk falls off the bed in shock at what has just occurred, a nurse tries to come in but Turk quickly turns around and runs at the door and shoves the nurse out.

"Not right now ok Kas is currently having a moment ok come back in like ten minutes." Turk says trying to rush the maid off.

Yang and Blake walk up as Turk shoos the nurse away.

"Why did you push the nurse away Turk?" Blake asks.

"What I didn't push her away I asked her to go get me something from the kitchen." Turk says nervously.

"We brought flowers for Kas is she awake yet." Yang says cheerfully.

"Uuuhhh no, not yet." Turk says blocking the window in the door.

"Well can we go in and leave these flowers for Kas?" Blake asks.

"Um that needs a vase come on we can go get one, my treat." Turk says pushing the two girls down the hall.

Back in the room Kas and Pyrrha are still making out with each other.

"Mmmmm Pyrrha you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that but could you do me a favor please." Kas says with a slight hint of pain in her voice.

"Sure what's up?" Pyrrha asks.

"Could you let go of my boobs it's pulling on the stitches in my stomach." Kas says.

"Oh I'm sorry I couldn't help it." Pyrrha says as her whole face blushes.

"No its ok it felt REALLY good at first but then my stitches started getting pulled so it started hurting. Trust me I really enjoyed it."

Pyrrha blushes even more but is filled with a sense of happiness and she starts feeling tingles go down her legs noticing that Kas is rubbing her hand across her thigh.

"Not here once you're out we can-." Pyrrha is interrupted by an explosion in the hall.

She jumps up and draws milo and akuo and prepares for a fight. In that instance the door is blown against out the window and a couple of mistral soldiers rush in. Pyrrha acting on her protective instincts, attacks and cuts down the two soldiers. Kas sitting at the side of the bed in pain since the blast forced the wound on her back to reopen so she struggles to keep the bleeding to a minimum and watches as three more soldiers rush in and Pyrrha fights with all she has. She uses her semblance to throw one of the armored soldiers into the wall knocking him out, and then uses the rifle mode of milo to gun down the next two soldiers. There is a pause in the action as the commanding officer walks in so Pyrrha takes a defensive stance like a Spartan.

"Calm down miss nikos we are not here for you. We are here for her." The officer says pointing at Kas.

"Over my dead body." Pyrrha says with fire in her eyes.

"*sigh* Miss nikos she is a war criminal and doesn't deserve your protection." The officer says.

"What crime has she committed?" Pyrrha asks holding her stance.

"She is wanted for the slaughter of Mistralian soldiers three weeks ago."

Kas manages to sew up her injury as Bron crashes through the window at which point Kas picks it up and takes aim at the officer.

"Miss you Will come peacefully or-." The officer tries to say but is interrupted by Pyrrha who attacks and forces the officer out of the door.

"KAS RUN NOW!" Pyrrha yells out.

So kas takes off down the hall, trying not to reopen her wounds. Pyrrha then decapitates the officer and catches up to Kas and picks her up so they can get away faster. They get to the front desk where they see Blake and Yang fighting the soldiers as Turk is getting dragged out.

"Pyrrha save Turk I'll be fine here with Yang and Blake." Kas says.

"Okay I'll get her." Pyrrha says racing after Turk.

"Hey let her go now and I will let you live." Pyrrha demands. pointing her rifle and shield at them.

They try to continue dragging her but Pyrrha unleashes a barrage at them dropping both soldiers. Turk crawls behind Pyrrha as a full platoon of soldiers arrive in front of the hospital

"You okay Turk?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yeah now I am, let me handle this okay." Turk says with confidence.

Pyrrha withdraws her stance and lets Turk take the fight. Turk starts glowing a bright light blue as she pulls the water out of the grass and out of the air and forms thousands of ice shards using her dust empowered magic. The first group of soldiers fire at Turk but she uses the ice to block the bullets and Catch them in midflight. She then sends the first hundred shards at the soldiers killing half the platoon. The rest filled with fear try to run but Turk doesn't let them get away as she arcs them into the air and kills the rest of the platoon.

"That will teach them to come after me and my sister." Turk says as Kas walks out in complete shock.

"Guys we need someplace to hide we can't be out in the open if the military is hunting us down." Yang says.

"I know a place. Blake knows it too we can hide out there until we can devise a strategy." Kas says.

So they gather everyone up and head for the airport when they are stopped by ozpin and goodwitch.

"And where do you think you all are going." Ozpin asks.

"We are going somewhere to hide out." Kas tells them.

"Not on public transportation you're not take this. And yes the vehicles you requested to be shipped here are on board as well." Ozpin explains.

"Thanks professor you're the best." Yang says hugging the professor.

"The pilot will take you where you need to go but he will not land so you are going to drive out when he is low to the ground." Ozpin explains further.

So all the girls board the Airship and Kas again has a nerdgasm seeing her black nismo with a 50 cal minigun in the bed.

"Wow Pyrrha almost looks like she loves her truck more than you." Yang says jokingly.

"What hell no I'd give up this truck for Pyrrha any day of the week." Kas snaps at Yang.

"Thanks Kas I love you too." Pyrrha says.

After a grueling six hour flight with massive amounts of turbulence they arrive at the drop zone about fifty miles from the village.

"All right everyone to your vehicles we are dropping." Kas yells out.

Each person gets in a vehicle with their battle buddy. Nora and ren get in a green and pink bronco muscle car. Ruby and Wiess get in a red and white leopard sports car outfitted for off road driving. Kas, Turk, Jaune , and Pyrrha get in the black nismo with Kas on the 50 cal. minigun. Yang gets on her motorcycle while blake and nibi get in a DPV with a light machine gun mounted in the passenger seat. The pilot then flips the cargo door switch and opens the door. Pyrrha floors it out the door and everyone else follows as they drop out the bird. The landing is a little too rough for Kas to handle as it reopens the wound in her stomach this time.

"Shit you have got to be kidding me." Kas mumbles to herself. She pulls the first aid kit out and tries to suture her wound closed as best she can but is interrupted when a pack of raiders attack.

And we will end this chapter with a cliff hanger shall we.


	18. Chapter 18 a warm reception

Chapter 18: a warm reception

"Goddamn it it'll have to do at least it isn't bleeding that much" Kas says as she swings up the gau 19 and opens fire on the bandits.

Nora flips a switch in the dash of their car and two 50 cal. Mgs come out from under the hood. "Get them Ren kill them all." Nora yells out smiling the whole time.

Nibi starts firing on the bandits in front of them with her LMG and manages to kill a few on the bikes.

Wiess flips the top of the shifter nob and deploys the roof mounted remote control automatic grenade launcher. Ruby takes control of it and takes out the bandits heavy vehicles behind them.

Yang uses her gauntlets to take out any other bikers who are weaving in and out of the groups vehicles.

The bandits end up giving up the chase as they are reduced to only two vehicles.

"Damn do you think they knew we were coming?" Jaune asks.

"They must have. They probably work for roman and his crew." Pyrrha says.

They drive another thirty miles to the village where they disembark and hide the vehicles in Nibi's old family garage.

"Hey Nibi I need to talk to you real fast. We will catch up with you guys later at the town square." Kas says.

"Yes Kas what's up?" Nibi asks.

"I got to ask did your parents fight a lot when we were younger and all the bruises we saw you with did your step father…" Kas pauses.

"*sigh* yeah he did. He beat me quite often just because I was a stupid faunus in his eyes I am actually glad he's dead. He deserved it." Nibi says with tears in her eyes and anger in her voice.

"Nibi you know we don't talk that way even if they deserved it we try our hardest to forgive them and if they don't want our forgiveness then we don't think about them anymore."

"I know it's just hard to do that when you were the victim." Nibi says.

"I know trust me I have done some horrible things in my past as well. So I know that feeling all too well. But we still need to try ok we are better people than that." Kas says giving Nibi a hug.

"Thank you Kas I appreciate all the advice." Nibi says.

"Now how about we find the rest of the gang I can smell Yang's cooking from here." Kas says as her stomach growls.

They run to the town square and find Yang making rabbit stew and she turns up a radio she brought with her and everyone gets up and starts dancing to the song can't hold us. Kas still injured just sits and watches tapping her foot to the beat and clapping to the music. Ren starts doing martial arts moves dodging Nora's hammer which is being swung around to the beat. Ruby is just standing at the side with wises keeping the beat by clapping as Jaune and Turk get on the floor and do a Rhumba to the beat of the music, While Pyrrha and Blake do a flamenco dance together. Yang is dancing while dooking the stew tossing around her and stirring to the beat. The song then switches to my songs know what you did in the dark and everyone changes the beat and step of their dances.

About four hours of this goes by when a group of starving travelers come through the village.

"Please help us we are starving." An older man says.

"I'm sorry we don't have enough for everyone." Yang admits with sadness in her voice.

"It's is ok they can have the stew they need it yang." Kas says with sternness in her voice.

"Then what will we eat." Yang blurts.

"I have some MREs in my truck Turk can you go get them and hand them out to everyone. Please you guys must be starving. Have some stew Yang's cooking is phenomenal." Kas says.

"Thank you very much. Okay children you're first." A middle aged woman says handing the children bowls and giving the children good sized portions of stew.

"You have a very kind heart miss." The older gentleman says.

"Oh it's nothing I'm just honoring a promise I made." Kas says looking up at the night sky with pride in her eyes.

"And what would that promise be and to whom is it for." The man asks.

"I made a promise with my parents when I and my sister were kids that we would not leave anyone injured or helpless if we could do something about it." Kas explains looking at the old man.

"Well that is very noble of you we are very grateful miss." The woman says.

"So where are you all traveling from?" Yang asks.

"Our city was invaded by the valian army and was destroyed in a fight over it between the two nations." The older man says.

"That's horrible. How many people were killed?" Ruby asks.

"We are all that is left of the population of the city everyone else was killed by Mistrals secret weapon." An Injured man says.

"What is the weapon?" Wiess asks.

"A two thousand pound bomb of nothing but fire dust. It reduced our city to ash." The injured man says.

"NO! It can't be, he wouldn't have made it." Wiess cries out as mistralian fighter fly overhead and start attacking.

"Everyone defensive positions protect the innocents." Kas yells out as she runs to the garage and drives her truck to the town center. She then jumps into the bed and starts firing on the fighters as three airships start dropping off troops who charge into the city. "Don't let them get close to the civilians we must protect them." Kas yells at the top of her lungs as she is forcing the fighters to abandon their attack. Ruby and Pyrrha climb to the top of a bell tower on the south side of the town center and take a sniping position and start taking down heavy troopers, while Jaune and Nibi Charge down Main Street and start engaging the soldiers in close combat. Wiess cuts of a couple of the side streets by lighting them on fire then joins Jaune and Nibi in their fight. Yang and Blake jump on the roof with Zar and begin gunning and bombarding the enemy to the west of the village. Turk joins her sister in the anti-air defense by throwing ice shards at the enemy airships and fighters. A small squad of soldiers manages to get in the square and tries to kill Kas but the old man grabs Kas rifle and opens fire on them killing two but gets shot himself. This alerts Kas and she turns the gau 19 on the alley and opens fire until she runs out of ammo. Three bodies fall out of the alley showing everyone over there is now dead. "Turk help him now I got this I'm loaded with high explosive shells now." Kas says taking aim at the airships. She unleashes a fury of barrages on each airship downing four of them and forcing the others to pull out. "KAS they have a tank!" Ruby yells at Kas.

"Crap we don't have anything that can stop it." Kas says.

"Yes we do cover me sis I got the tank." Turk says with a lot of confidence in her voice.

Turk then takes every ounce of dust she has and all of her strength to make a giant shard of ice. She then melts it into water and shoots it at the tank with such a small point of contact that it literally cuts the tank in half killing the crew and everyone behind it. Turk falls to her knees since she is now worn out.

"Good job Turk go ahead and rest I got this. Everyone the can only come down Main Street now fall back to me time to put this gun to the test." Kas yells out to everyone. And everyone falls back behind the nismo "everyone ready I am loaded with flechette ammo so it's going to get kinda loud."Kas asks everyone. They all nod their heads. "If we die today well it was a hell of a good day to die now EAT THIS YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" KAs yells out as she holds down the trigger on the gau 19 unleashing so much ammo that by the time she runs out the whole bed is fill with ammo.

"They are retreating or well what's left is. Now wiess what is this bomb that your company made.


	19. Chapter 19 the bomb

Chapter 19: The Bomb

"Well one of my dad's R&D guys came up with an idea for a weapon so terrifying that it would never be used but would end all conflict between the kingdoms because of its existence. He called it a thermodust bomb. It took two kilo tons of dust and refined it down to such a fine powder that it had the power of sixteen kilo tons of fire dust which is enough to destroy a small city and all inhabitants." Wiess explains as she falls to her knees. "I just can't believe he actually approved the creation of that atrocious machine."

"Well that means we have to stop it, who's with me?" Yang says.

"Well im pretty sure we all are. You civies need to get somewhere safe ok. Now Wiess where is the factory where they make the bomb." Kas says

"It's about a few hundred miles from here." Wiess says

"Well everyone load up we are moving out." Kas says hopping in the driver's seat of the nismo.

Everyone jumps into a car except zar who rides on top of Ruby and Wiess car. They head in the direction of the factory with zar getting an eerie feeling in her chest as they get closer.

"Why is she riding on top of the car instead of in here?" Wiess asks.

"I don't know she has a thing with vehicles that scares her." Ruby says.

"How did you know that?" Wiess asks.

"We talked a lot; she is a really interesting person Wiess." Ruby says.

"Well she is still too quiet." Wiess says.

They arrive at the base of a mountain.

"It's just over the mountain here." Wiess says pointing to the top.

They begin their trek to the top encountering the occasional patrol that Blake and Nibi quickly silence. They reach the top and see a massive factory with smoke covering the sky above.

"That Is the factory but something is wrong here all the flags are different." Wiess says.

Kas pulls out her binos and takes a look. "The factory is being run by the white fang but the flags are of Mistralian design and everyone is in a mistral military uniform." Kas says.

"Someone's behind us Kas." Nibi says.

And a group of soldiers jump out, so kas pushes everyone down the hill and turns to face the soldiers.

"Hehe looks like it's just all of you against me hardly seems fair." Kas says as she darts to the right and draws Bron and opens fire on the soldiers who take cover behind some rocks. She peeks cover behind a fallen tree and peaks over the edge of the cliff to see everyone is surrounded and she sees her sister and Pyrrha get dragged away as the rest are forced to their knees. Her eyes turn black and she jumps from the cliff and unleashes a hail of fire as she falls to the ground. Before she hits the ground she does a back flip and lands on a guard and guns down the last two guarding the group. They look in awe at her as they see her hair turn black and a ring of black appears on her neck. "You are not my prey so you will be untouched." Kas says in an evil demonic voice. She then turns to the fence and makes a clean jump over it and begins a dead sprint into the facility to search for Pyrrha and Turk, All the while just mowing down the enemy soldiers, and the captured scientist. "Pyrrha, Turk, Where are you." Kas yells out in the demonic voice. She walks into a processing building and is greeted by about sixty hostiles armed to the teeth with swords, rifles, and LMG's. She flips Bron into combat axe form and charges dodging all incoming fire and cuts down the soldiers armed with swords without breaking a sweat then without hesitation filps her rifle over and loads a one hundred round beta mag and unloads on the soldiers on the balconies and catwalks. She walks into the foreman's office and finds Pyrrha and Turk all bloody but still alive. This enrages her more and her arms and legs begin to become covered in black tribal style tattoos as she sees the three soldiers in a corner of the room cowering in fear. She grabs the first one and throws him through the plexi glass window and into a smelting vat. The second tries to run but Kas cuts him off the with her bare hands rips his intestines out then grabs his still beating heart and rips it out. she then looks at the last guard who is female and has pissed herself in terror at what she just saw. Kas then takes a bite out of the second guards' heart and toss's the rest at the third guard who pukes at the sight. She then grabs Pyrrha and Turk and carries them out back to the fence that the gang are waiting at.

"Take care of them for me will you." Kas says in the demonic voice

"Where is she going?" Ruby asks.

About ten minutes later normal Kas returns. "We need to go now." Kas says with a smile on her face.

"Why?" Pyrrha asks covered in bandages.

"Oh nothing just this place is going to blow in about ten minutes." Kas says still smiling. So everyone starts bolting up the mountain and as the get to the top the complex starts exploding so Kas pushes everyone but Pyrrha and Turk down the hill and carries those too on her shoulders as they slide down the hill. They reach the bottom of the hill and everyone but Nora and Nibi are angry that Kas pushed them down the hill for a second time.


	20. Chapter 20 the night

Chapter 20: The Night.

"Why do you always have to push us off the ledge Kas." Yang snaps in anger as they begin their trip back to camp.

"I had to get everyone to safety especially those two since they were nearly killed. Besides no need to snap at me I already feel bad for pushing you guys into that situation….. Speaking of which how did I get them all I remember is watching those two getting dragged away and then everything went black?" Kas says grabbing her head in pain.

"Wait you don't remember saving them or anything." Wiess asks.

"No not at all you sure it was me that did that?" Kas asks.

Everyone just looks at her with this scared look on their face.

"Ughn guys I'll tell her later ok don't worry about it." Pyrrha says in extreme pain as she passes out again.

"Guys enough talk we need to get them some medical help like a doctor." Ruby says with concern.

"We can't." Yang says.

"But they'll die if we don't. Kas you know we can't help them in their condition." Ruby exclaims.

"Kas don't, even if we could the military would be looking for us and we would be caught." Yang says.

"Yang they are our friends we can't just let them die." Ruby yells.

"Well we can't go out there getting the rest of us killed either Ruby." Yang yells back.

Kas just looks down at Pyrrha and Turk trying to drown out the yelling of the others who are fighting on whether or not to save their two friends. "THAT IS ENOUGH! I will go alone and get them help ok no one needs to die because of my mistake." Kas says with tears in her eyes.

Everyone stops fighting and looks at Kas with shame that they were fighting.

"Hey no one is going alone I will go with you besides Turk and Pyrrha are my friends too." Nibi says.

"No this is my-." Kas says but is interrupted when Yang punches her in the face.

"We won't let you do this alone alright it was wrong of me to start this fight. And besides nothing is your fault you pushed us out of harm's way where we could've been killed so everyone is alive because of you." Yang says helping Kas to her feet.

"Thanks guys then let's load up and head for the capital city. We will take the whole hospital hostage if they don't save them." Kas says.

Everyone loads up and puts the pedal to the medal speeding off to the capital city. After a good nine hour drive and having to refuel twice they reach the hills outside the capital city.

"hmmmm they have the whole city secured so this is going to be pretty difficult." Jaune says looking through the binos.


	21. Chapter 21 sacrifice

Chapter 21: sacrifice

"Well I guess there is only one way to do this…. You guys stay here ok." Kas says as she starts walking down the hill leaving her rifle in the truck.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Jaune asks.

"I don't know probably something really cool and make that tank explode." Nora says.

"Uh guys hate to burst your bubble but looky here." Nibi says picking up Kas rifle.

They look in shock and Jaune lifts the binoculars up and looks for Kas and sees she is standing in front of the troops.

"I will come peacefully on one condition." Kas says to the commanding officer.

"And what would that one condition be." The commander asks with caution.

"My sister and my girlfriend are severely injured and need medical attention. I will come peacefully so long as they get treatment and all of them are allowed to go freely." Kas asks with slight desperation in her voice.

"Hmmm. Very well I will allow this one request. But remember we will have a full company guarding you until they are recovered so do NOT try anything." The commander says.

"Thank you." Kas says waving everyone down from the hills.

Meanwhile back on the hill.

"Did she just convince them to let us in?" Jaune asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well we better get down there everyone load up." Yang yells out.

They all load up and cautiously approach the city as they pull up to Kas, Jaune moves over into the passenger seat.

"No just go to the hospital Jaune I'll be there soon." Kas says with a tear rolling down her face.

"Oh uh ok Kas see you soon." Jaune says.

As they pull away Kas raises her hand like she's trying to grab hold of the truck as it pulls away she falls to her knees. The soldiers around her lower their weapons realizing she is no longer a threat to them.

"Come on miss we will take you to the hospital." A young sergeant says lifting her to her feet.

Kas walks over to an armored car and gets in the back with three other soldiers.

"Man how could someone like her be cold blooded she has so much heart I can't believe what command says about her and her friends." The rookie soldier says to the other two.

"I know what you mean she can't be evil." The young sergeant says back.

Kas completely zoned out and didn't even realize they put hand cuffs on her.

"Huh oh I don't care." Kas says realizing the hand cuffs are on her wrists. She then looks out the window at the stars. "You know my sister always loved looking at the stars when we were kids. She always said that's where we go when we die to watch over our loved ones. I'm sorry mom and dad I guess this is where it ends for me. You will have to keep an eye on Turk for me and if you could Pyrrha too." Kas says looking at the stars.

They reach the hospital and Kas is escorted in to the emergency room. All her friends ready their weapons when they see her in hand cuffs. "It's ok guys put your weapons away ok no need for anymore of this. And pleased don't argue with me or they will destroy the building with all of us in it." Kas says as she walks past them and into the operating room and watches the doctors help both Pyrrha and Turk. She walks over and gives them both a kiss on the forehead. "Will they be okay doctor?" Kas asks.

"They will be just fine everything is going well and they will eventually make a full recovery once the operation is done." The doctor explains.

"Good then I will take my leave." Kas says walking out.

"You are not going anywhere miss." The sergeant says.

Everyone looks at him shocked and has their hands on their weapons ready to draw them.

"We are not going to let command take you captive. We know you are not evil so I say screw command. Who's with me?" The sergeant calls out.

Everyone starts cheering and Nibi runs up to Kas and gives her rifle to her after cutting the hand cuffs off.


	22. Chapter 22 Escape!

Chapter 22: Escape!

"How do expect to get us out of here sergeant." Kas asks the soldier.

"There is a convoy headed to the hospital to deliver medical supplies. We will hijack the convoy and hide you guys in the trucks and drive you to the docks from there you can get back to vale." The sergeant says.

"Well sounds like a plan let's get ready to move we need enough supplies to keep Turk and Pyrrha stable." Zar says.

They begin gathering supplies forcing the docs to help them take care of Pyrrha and Turk. After a couple of hours of prep work the convoy arrives and the soldiers begin hijacking the convoy.

"Hey pull around back to the loading docks we can unload there." The sergeant tells the convoy leader.

The convoy pulls around back and the soldiers start taking the mistralian loyal soldiers hostage.

"Command is going to have your heads for this act of treason you know that right." The loyalist says.

"Well then consider us apart of the valian military then." The sergeant says.

"What military?" the loyalist says.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby says grabbing the loyalist by the collar.

"Vales army is defeated the war is almost over." The loyalist says.

"Not true you lie." Ruby yells out.

She then notices the loyalist gets heavier as he goes limp then see's Kas ax is impaled in the side of his head.

"If it's true then we will fight for vales survival but I highly doubt it is true." Kas says as she removes her ax and switches it back to rifle mode.

"The convoy is prepped load up and we can move out." The rookie says to the group.

They load Pyrrha and Turk on first with the docs so they can keep them alive. The rest load up in the other three cargo trucks and the soldiers take the light vehicles and begin heading out. They get to the outskirts of the city with no trouble but they are stopped by a security patrol.

"Where are you guys headed?" The patrolman asks.

"We are being sent to the docks in the east to grab ammunition for the blockades." The sergeant tells him.

"The blockades huh you guys are riding pretty low in those trucks what's your cargo?" The patrolman asks.

"Just medical supplies from the hospital they were way over stocked." The sergeant says trying to bluff.

"Hmm we just cleared a convoy about an hour ago for medical supplies heading to the hospital." The patrolman says. "Let me call this in I'll be right back." The patrolman says walking away.

"Shit we can't let him call this in troopers take the patrol out." The sergeant says jumping out and aiming his rifle at the patrol. "Open fire!" the sergeant yells out to his men. The entire convoy opens fire on the small four man patrol completely annihilating them.

"Alright let's go we need to move." The sergeant yells out as they load up and speed towards the docks in the east.

After three whole hours of rough driving they arrive at the docks under heavy fire from the mistralian loyalists. They hijack a military destroyer and prepare to set sail.

"Come on we need to go." Kas yells out from the bow of the ship while suppressing the loyalists with Brun.

"I am working on it Miss long please get that main gun firing all ready." The sergeant says starting up the engines.

"Got it time to give them a nice farewell *laughs*." Yang says over intercom as she aims the main cannon at the tank pulling up.

She fires the cannon and the turret of the tank flies off and lands behind it. She ten aims at the infantry standing near a stack of containers, and fires a shell into the containers killing all the infantry. The ship jerks backwards as they begin to depart.

"Well according to naval comms the rest of navy isn't responding since this ship is apparently of low priority so we are home free." The sergeant says over the intercom.

"Good then we are home free. Vale here we come" Kas says standing on the nose of the bow.


	23. Chapter 23 the trip

Chapter 23: the trip

As it starts to get dark everyone starts getting this look of doubt on their faces as they look at Kas who is standing at the bow of the ship. Pyrrha walks up to Kas and puts her arms around her.

"You know everyone is worried about you right now." Pyrrha says in Kas ear.

"Yeah, and to be honest so am I. I really wonder what is wrong with me." Kas says with depression in her voice.

"*Sigh* sweetie there is something you need to know." Pyrrha says.

Kas turns around and looks at Pyrrha as she takes a step back.

"Kas the reason you don't remember what happened at vytal all too well and what you did to save me at the bomb facility is because of your semblance…" Pyrrha says and Kas gives a shocked and confused look.

"This power you have it has a price…. And that price is you lose control….you don't care what gets hurt or destroyed because when you are in your semblance you lose touch with reality and you don't see anyone other than your target…." Pyrrha says to Kas.

Kas complete shocked at what she has just heard pushes past Pyrrha and runs into the destroyers hallways, Pyrrha tries to give chase but is stopped by Zar. "No…..let her deal with this." Zar says to Pyrrha holding her.

Kas gets to a restroom and looks into a mirror with tears in her eyes but feels so much anger at the monster she thinks she is. She looks into the mirror again and sees her eyes turn black and her vision begins to tunnel so she slaps herself as hard as she can and thinks to herself. "Control it Kas don't let this get the better of you. But what am I going to do I can't let my semblance come out again or someone might get hurt…what am I going to do." Kas washes her face off and sees she gave herself a bloody nose. She cleans her nose and stops the bleeding but as she walks out she trips over Turk who accidently knees her in the gut right on her wound.

"I'm sorry sis you ok!" Turk exclaims trying to help Kas with her wounds. "*sigh* Good they didn't open I am so sorry Kas i-." Turk tries to apologize but is interrupted. "Don't apologize its fine sis…..i have a question Turk….do you think I'm a monster." Kas asks Turk.

"What of course not sis. I don't care what you have to say about yourself sis you are not a monster. Now its getting dark just go to bed ok things will be better tomorrow ok." Turk says with a comforting tone in her voice.

"Thanks sis I'll see you in the morning. Love you Turk." Kas says as she gives her sister a hug.

"I love you too sis." Turk replies and they get up and head to their bedrooms. Kas walks into her room which is the captains quarters and she plops on to the bed in the corner as she stares at the ceiling for a couple hours without any thought or action just stares.

Meanwhile Pyrrha sneaks out of her bunk room and tries to make her way to Kas bedroom. As she runs past a corridor Blake who is blended in with the shadows notices Pyrrha running across wearing nothing but her underwear and a sash covering her bra. "Where is she goi…wait a second." Blake thinks to herself as she runs after her trying to stick to the shadows as much as possible. She sees Pyrrha creep up to Kas bedroom door and decides she's going to get a better view, so she climbs quietly into a vent above and creeps through to the vent opening over Kas bed. "This should be good enough I can see most of the room." Blake thinks to herself.

Pyrrha who has managed to slip inside without Kas realizing it slams the door behind her, which causes Kas to nearly jump her of her skin. "Who was tha *GASPS* Pyrrha what are you…." Kas says struggling to find words after seeing Pyrrha dressed well shall we say under dressed as she is.

"Thought you might need some cheering up….so how do you like my outfit." Pyrrha says blushing.

"I think lack of outfit would be more appropriate but you look, well you look….. No words can describe how sexy you look." Kas says as Pyrrha starts walking up to Kas and gives her a sensual kiss.

"You know you are still over dressed for this." Pyrrha whispers to Kas as she starts taking Kas tank top off.

"No not with my wound Pyrrha." Kas says with a look of embarrassment on her face as she pulls her tank top back down.

"Don't worry about it ok I'll be gentle with it." Pyrrha whispers as she slides her hand in her tank top and gently massages the wound which sends chills up Kas spine.

"Pyrrha you are…." Kas trys to say as her legs become weak and moans into Pyrrha's neck. Pyrrha gently slides the tank top over Kas head and kisses her as the tank top comes off revealing Kas naked breasts. Kas face turns completely red. She then notices a pair of gold dots in the vent after Pyrhha starts kissing her neck. So Kas takes her rifle and fires one round through the vent clipping Blake's bow in the middle scaring the crap out of her, Blake tries to get out but Kas cuts the vent behind her and she falls out. Blake looks up and sees Kas still almost completely naked staring at her. Kas after a few seconds realizes she is still in only her panties grabs the blanket and wraps it around her. She the grabs Blake by the bow covering her ears and escorts her to the door. As she opens the door she sees everyone has filled the hallway and is staring at her dragging Blake out.

"Um Kas what is going on." Ruby asks.

"Uhhhhh don't worry about it." Kas says as she shoves Blake out and slams her door.

"Now where were we?" Kas asks but her jaw drops when she sees Pyrrha has completely stripped down and is standing there. She motions with her hand for Kas to come over. Kas then runs up to Pyrrha and they both jump on the bed and begin passionately making out and caressing each other both moaning at the pleasure each are receiving.

And we will end it there the rest is up to your imagination….aren't I an asshole.


	24. Chapter 24 the coast

Chapter 24: the coast

"Whoa….that was just …..oh man phew." Kas says completely out of breath.

"I take it you enjoyed it, Hehe." Pyrrha says also out of breath and she falls as she tries to get out of the bed.

"Are you ok babe?" Kas asks to see if she is ok.

"Yeah I'm okay just really weak." Pyrrha says rubbing her head "I think I'm good now blood s flowing again." Pyrrha says as she gets up and tosses Kas her clothes. "We should go out and get some breakfast."

"Yeah I think breakfast is a good Idea." Kas says as she into Pyrrha's arms since her legs are still weak. "Thanks I guess my legs are still weak from last night." Kas says as she finally gains her posture and gets dressed. She starts looking for her scroll but can't find it. "Hey Pyrrha have you seen my scroll." Kas asks.

"Your scroll?" Pyrrha says with a look of guilt on her face. "No ummmm…" Pyrrha says trying to avoid the question by turning around.

Kas lifts up the covers and finds her scroll. She picks it up and opens it and sees it doesn't work anymore. "Pyrrha why is my scroll not working….oh my god did you use this." Kas says as she tries not to laugh.

"I'm sorry it was the closest thing I could find and….." Pyrrha tries to explain but is interrupted by Kas busting out laughing.

"Oh man how am I going to explain this to Turk oh man wooooo I needed that laugh. But we need to go." Kas says as she opens the door and they head down to the chow hall.

"Hey guys how was your night." Blake asks with a look of accomplishment on her face.

"Yes we had a wonderful night thank you for asking Blake." Kas says.

"Wait a second was it you two keeping me up with all that noise….. Oh my god that's just disturbing." Wiess says in disgust at the thought of what went on in the room.

"Hey Turk can you fix this for me please." Kas asks handing her the broken scroll.

"What happened to it why isn't it turning on." Turk asks examining the scroll.

"Ummm you don't want to know." Pyrrha adds in.

Turk looks at it for a second then looks at Kas and then looks back down at the scroll. "EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! Sis that is disgusting why would you even hand this to me after you did that with it EW EW EW EW EW EW EW." Turk yells out as she throws the scroll up in the air. Everyone pulls their food out of the way as it lands on the table. Kas can't help but fall away from the table laughing at her sister's reaction. "It isn't funny Kas that is straight up disgusting." Turk says with her arms crossed and anger filling her face.

"I'm sorry sis I couldn't resist seeing your reaction to it but really can your fix it for me please." Kas says regaining her composure.

"I guess I can give me a few days and I'll take a look at it." Turk says wrapping the scroll in a few tissues and putting it in her pocket.

All of a sudden the ship jerks to the right and throws everyone to the floor. They then hear the sergeant over the intercom. "Everyone to the battle stations we are under attack."

"Who could it be that's attacking us?" Ruby yells out.

"I don't know just everyone to your stations." Kas orders.

They all run to their stations and see the valiant coast and valiant defense guns firing on them.

"What the hell why are the valian guns firing on us we have their flag flying." Nibi yells at Kas.

"Because they aren't valian they are white fang." Ren says looking through the binoculars around his neck.

"Damn okay Yang unload on the cliff get those guns silenced the rest of you with me we are taking the zodiac to the coast." Kas yells out to everyone.

So they run to the rear of the ship and jump in the zodiac as Kas cuts it from the ship. After they land Turk pushes the throttle to full as Kas and Nora get on the two guns located at the front and rear. "Alright as we hit the beach Turk go into reverse and me and Nora will suppress the ridge." Kas yells.

Turk nods her head as they bob and weave avoiding the gunfire coming from the bunkers and guns on the cliff. All the while Nora switched on the radio and is playing fast alternative rock music. They hit the beach and everyone charges across as the boats backs away and Kas opens up with the mk 19 on the front until Turk turns the boat so Nora can also open fire on the bunkers with her mk 19.

"Ruby we have MGs in the bunkers can you hit them from the crow's nest." Pyrrha says over a radio.

"Yeah I got them. Be careful guys." Ruby says through her headset.

They get to the first sea wall but can't advance any further due to the twenty yards of concertina wire. Ren looks over the wall and sees land mines in the sticking out of the sand on the other side of the wire. "Damn they have land mines over there too." Ren tells he group.

"Well let me handle the wire Pyrrha can you take care of the land mines." Jaunes asks.

"Yeah don't worry ill clear us a path." Pyrrha says with confidence. Jaune then takes his sword and starts cutting through the concertina wire, using his shield to protect him from the MG fire as Ruby tries to keep the enemy off the guns as best she can. Pyrrha then starts to pick up the land mines one by one and throws them into the water behind them as fast as she can. Ren being as nimble footed as he can slides his way past the mine field and reaches the the bottom of the cliff and begins shooting the side of bunker with his Machine pistols. Pyrrha manages to clear a good avenue of advance for the rest of the group and they all bolt for the cliff wall.

"Yang hit the bunkers above us so Nibi can get us up there." Jaune says over the radio.

"You got it guys cover your ears." Yang says in her headset as she fires a salvo of high explosive 8 inch shells into the bunkers knocking them out of commission. "KNOCK KNOCK bitches wooooooooooooooo." Yang cheers.

After the bunkers were destroyed Nibi launches her swords grappling hook to the top of the cliff and everyone starts their climb up. Kas noticing their advance whips her rifle around and slaps a twelve power scope to it and begins to provide sniper cover to keep the white fang grunts trying to undo the hook at the top of the cliff.

"im going to stop it here and join them ok guys good luck." Turk says as she creates an ice bridge and slides to the beach and meets up with the rest. "Howdy guys how's it going." Turk says with a smile on her face

"Good aside from getting shot at good." Jaune replies as he begins his climb up

Blake and Ren were the first two to get to the top and they are trying to fend off the enemy as best they can but a white fang member manages to get a grenade in the trench they are fighting from. Ren sees the grenade and without thinking uses his aura to protect Blake as the grenade goes off and it throws him against the back of the trench and knocks him out.

"REN NO!" Nora screams out as she puts the boat on a crash course to the beach and as it hits land she grabs the rope and bolts up the cliff side. As she reaches the top pulls her grenade launcher and unleashes a massive barrage she then switches to her hammer and engages the white fang who are trying to take Blake and Ren captive all the while smiling. Jaune and Pyrrh finally get to the top and see the white fang retreating to a second line of bunkers about five hundred meters east of them.

"Alright we will hold here and wait for the others to arrive." Jaune tells them. After fifteen minutes the rest of the landing team including Kas reach the top.

"Ok Jaune sitrep." Kas asks

"the white fang retreated to those bunkers over there and are holding their ground. Pyrrha has been putting fire on them but they aren't budging from that." Jaune explains.

"Well looks like we have to go introduce our selves wont we." Kas says switching her rifle into her combat ax. "Stay on my ass and keep up you get left behind you will die." Kas says with a calm demeanor. She then jumps from the trench and begins her run across the open ground to close with the white fang and everyone jumps out with her following her lead. The white fang stop shooting from shock at the sight in front of them, as the first bunker is destroyed by Yang and the destroyers' main gun. The group turns on the next bunker and sees the white fang trying to run but Ruby puts very effective sniper fire on those grunts. So the group turns on the third bunker but before they can even get close yang blows that one up so the decide to stop and form a firing line and begin shooting the grunts trying to escape. After twenty minutes of fighting they have secured the valian defense position.

"Man I hope this isn't the case all over the country." Yang says as they meet back up on the beach.

"I don't know miss but it looks like what we heard about the military here being wiped out is true." The sergeant says walking up beside her.


	25. Chapter 25 the forest

Chapter 25: The Forest

After the realization about the Valian military being destroyed the group decides to take a breather down on the beach and try to formulate a plan of advance.

"Come on guy's heads up." Kas says to everyone who is completely drained after the battle and seeing what has happened to their home. "So they took the military down that just gives us a bigger reason to fight…..we have to save our home ok." Kas says.

"But how are we going to stop the white fang, they have an army." Blake says to Kas.

"So they have an army no big deal….. With you guys I know we can beat them, besides what about all our friends and family who are still in Vale." Kas says.

"Family, you have no family." Wiess snaps at Kas.

Kas stands their silent shocked at what Wiess said. She then walks over and kneels down next to her. "You guys are my family; you're my sisters, my brothers, and my lover." Kas says to each of them but gives a special look at Pyrrha.

Everyone lifts their heads and look at each other with confidence and happiness. "So who's with me? Shall we take back our home?" Kas asks with a smile on her face.

"Yeah let's do it what's the plan Kas." Ruby jumps up and asks.

"Okay Ruby you and your sister will take Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Zar with you ok."

"Got it where are we going?" Ruby asks.

"You are going with the troopers to the capital city with the destroyer." Kas explains. "The rest of us are going to walk to Beacon to see if everyone there is okay."

"Got it lets go guys we will meet you at beacon okay." Ruby says as she and the others board the zodiac and head for the destroyer.

"Okay everyone let's move." Kas says as she runs to the cliff and begins climbing the rope. As everyone reaches the top they begin their long march to the academy with weapons drawn. After four hours of no activity they hear engines in the distance to the north.

"Hey guys hear that." Nibi says.

"Yeah sounds like a truck engine lets investigate." Kas says. So they begin to move towards the sound and they find a checkpoint with a truck stopped and a lot of activity around it. It astounds them how organized the white fang have become but what really astounds them are the familiar voices they hear coming from the truck.

"Come on man let us through we get enough crap from emerald about being late ok." Cardin Winchester says as he dismounts from the passenger side of the truck. "look if we are late with this load of prisoners not only is cinder going to be pissed but her lackey emerald is going to tear my head off so you dumb Faunus can let us through or deal with cinder and emerald."

"Why that little traitor come on guys we got to-." Nibi says but is cut off.

"No look how many there are and besides they have hostages we can't risk them getting hurt." Kas whispers to the group.

"So what's the plan sis?" Turk asks.

"We are going to split up…Turk I want you ren and blake to follow the truck and ambush it once its alone ok. Me, Nibi, and Wiess will continue to beacon ok." Kas explains.

"got it you can count on us." Turk says with confidence.

So the two groups split up with Turk and her team following the truck and Kas team continuing to beacon with no further resistance.

Meanwhile at the ambush point the Ren and Blake are above in the trees while Turk plays the innocent traveler as the truck pulls up.

"Well well what do we have here another prisoner to add to the lot?" Cardin says as his team gets out of the truck and surround Turk. He pulls the hood down from her head. "Well it's my lucky day we managed to find one of those bitches who has been a thorn in the boss's side."

"not so lucky for you since you found me of all the 'bitches' you think we are." Turk says as she incases him in ice. Then Ren and Blake make their move and jump from the trees and grab Lark and Dove while putting their guns to Larks and Doves heads. Sky caught off guard turns and tries to run but is frozen in place by Turk.

"Tie them up quick we don't anyone getting away." Turk says.

The team ties them to a tree then move to the back of a truck. Turk lifts the tarp and gets a few guns put in her face.

"Well I guess cinder was right you guys bought it hook line and sinker hmmm I was hoping for more of a challenge but I guess this will have to do… tie them up and take their weapons." Emerald says with disappointment in her voice.

"Boss this one doesn't have a weapon." A henchman says as he ties up Turk.

"Take her bracelet that's her weapon." Emerald says. "Alright let's load up and move out. And let's try not to get ambushed again ok chicken shits."


End file.
